


Everybody hurts

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point even Ignis.





	Everybody hurts

Ignis was a good kid. He worked hard with his tutors,council meetings and taking care of Noctis. However what he and everyone else forgot was that he was only 12. One day the stress and pressure got to be too much and he tried his hardest to keep his emotions in tact. He walked as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself to the quarters he shared with his uncle. Luckily today he was in a meeting Ignis didn't have to be at. Ignis threw himself on the couch and let himself let the tears flow freely. A few minutes later he hears a knock on the door and that was when he realized that through all the emotions he forgot that he had a meeting with Gladio to talk about how Noctis was doing with training. He rubs his eyes and puts on a stoic face. He opens the door to a shocked Gladio.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Gladio stands shocked in front of Iggy's door. "Hey Iggy I went by your office but you weren't there so I decided to come here." Gladio says.Ignis ushers him in and they sit on the couch together. "How are you?Gladio asks. "I'm fine was just a little tired so I came here for an ebony because I forgot to stock my office fridge." Ingis replies. Gladio then notices Ignis's eyes and can see he isn't okay. "Iggy why don't you cut it with the bull shit and masks and tell me the truth?"Gladio asks. Ignis can only stare in disbelief at what he heard and nodded his head. "I guess you deserve the truth I may have been feeling the weight of my duties and had a moment of weakness." Ignis replied like he was waiting for disappointment but Gladio did the opposite and opened his arms to give Ignis the choice to be held or not because he knew Ignis wasnt used to physical contact unless it was with their charge. However Ignis shocked him and curled up on his chest. "Iggy you know that everybody hurts right and that we are a team and yea sometimes even my duty gets me down but know that no matter what I'm here for you." They lay like that for a bit Iggy letting out the remaining tears. Then they decide on a schedule and go about their days. From then and their Gladio and Ignis were close friends and when it got to be too much for one or both of them they would go to each others houses and cuddle and just feel protected. It was no surprise to either boy when they got older and decided to date. One day they were having one of their monthly meetings at Ignis's apartment now that he had moved out of the Citadel to live closer to Noctis. They were sitting on the couch cuddling watching a movie after they planned out a training schedule for the prince. Gladio decided to take a chance and leaned down and kissed the top of Ignis's head. Ignis gave a shocked gasp but decided to give Gladio a kiss of his own on his lips. That is how it all started and no matter what life threw at them they would always have each other. During the darkness they didn't see each other as much but they always came back together the same way and when the light returned and Noctis took the throne they made it permanent.


End file.
